Talk:Daisy Johnson (Earth-199999)
Real Name It was revealed on Marvel.Com in an interview with Jed Whedon & Maurissa Tancharoen that Sky's real name is Daisy Johnson. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) So the article is to be renamed Daisy Johnson now, right? Rotmann ix (talk) 08:09, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, at least I believe it should be so.Rotmann ix (talk) 09:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Let's not rush. The Earth-616 version of Daisy Johnson is called Daisy Johnson only because she took her mother's last name. Skye's mother's name was never revealed in the series, and since she's Chinese, I really doubt her name is Kim Johnson, especially if she was born in China in the 1920s, as it seems.--Uskok (talk) 10:04, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Of course, that doesn't change the fact that Skye is the Earth-199999 version of Daisy Johnson, but her real in-universe name is just Daisy.--Uskok (talk) 10:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :: It's not hard to believe that Skye's mom could have changed her last name in order to hide from HYDRA. She could have also changed her name in order to hide her true nature as it would be very suspicious for a woman born in 1920 to still look like she's in her twenties after 90 years. Creating a new name and identity would be a good way to hide that. Regardless, Maurissa Tancharoen, one of the 3 people who created the Skye character, has confirmed in an interview with Marc Strom on the official Marvel website that her name is Daisy Johnson which makes this whole argument mute as the show's creators' words trump any opinion we might have as they are the ones making the show.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 10:30, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Did I reveal that she was Daisy Johnson before the Marvel article came out confirming it. Also with the association of her last name Skye's father mentioned that he left Skye with a couple he trusted to go look for Whitehall over in Europe. They could have had the last name Johnson or they were the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who took Skye to the orphanage. They could of assumed the last name Johnson to stay close to Cal and his wife as an undercover assignment. And I am about 85% sure I have figured out who Raina 616 counterpart is. - Gijimu (talk) 15:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I would not suggest Johnson be added until her surname is confirmed. After all only her first name being Daisy has been confirmed. I would also suggest a redirect for Skye be kept. Garhdo (talk) 22:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :I say we move the page to Daisy Johnson. Her name was confirmed by the showrunners in an interview. No need to search for more confirmation. It's Word of God. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) The page must be changed, it was confirmed it is her on Marvel.com by Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen : Daisy Johnson is her birth name, not her real name. I would hold off on changing it, if she starts using her birth name then pull the trigger. 04:54, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :She doesn't have a legal name, Skye is something she made up, so it'd be more like an alias Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 06:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Even so, the name of the article should be the name the character and other characters most associate with her. For the moment at least, that is Skye. 03:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::If that was true, Iron Man wouldn't be a Disambig page, it would be the Anthony Stark pageS all around the wiki. We always name our pages their real name, and if there isn't one, then we go for the nickname. Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 04:14, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Its been proven, its been confirmed. There is literally no logical reason not to change it. Its not like Daisy isn't her real name. StarkResilientAvengers (talk) 04:36, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Miss Marvel i was kinda hoping she would be a earth-199999 version of Miss Marvel as she had that kree DNA injected into her. : Help! I somehow blanked the article! I don't know what on Earth happened; all I did was change one sentence in her history section! --DanMat6288 (talk) 03:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Clearance Level What level clearance is she?--Trevor Jaco 0 (talk) 22:43, September 12, 2019 (UTC)